1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to radio communication networks and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for optimizing radio frequency (RF) coverage in a radio communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio communication networks, such as cellular telephone networks, have become increasingly popular over the years due in part to the freedom of movement they provide to the communicating public. As a result of this popularity, radio communication networks have rapidly expanded into several new coverage areas, thereby increasing the range of their radio coverage to the mobile user.
Radio communication networks are dynamic in a sense that the physical surroundings, in which these networks are deployed, are constantly changing. That is, new construction, such as office building construction, within areas of the radio communication network may cause the range of reception for some base transceivers to be decreased, in which case, additional base transceivers may need to be added to the network to provide adequate coverage.
Typically, the radio communication provider will deploy individuals to test certain areas of the communication network to determine which areas are deficient in radio coverage. However, such testing by the radio communication provider has proven to be quite costly. Furthermore, due to the radio communication network's rapid expansion over the years to satisfy consumer demand, it has become increasingly difficult for such radio coverage field testing to be effective for the entire coverage area of the network.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.